God's Game
by midorimanju
Summary: Hari-hariku yang sempurna, akan menjadi hari yang berat selama bersekolah di sini. [terinspirasi dari game simulasi. RnR please]


A/N:

Kali ini kepikiran untuk bikin fiksi semacam game simulasi, dan fandom inilah yang jadi korbannya *ketawa nista* /plak

Sebenarnya udah pernah nulis untuk fandom ini di akun lain, tapi karena satu dan lain hal, saya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sebuah fiksi nanggung yang nggak jelas ceritanya. /abaikan

Dan sistem dari fiksi ini adalah memilih jalan cerita sesuai dengan review terbanyak. Jadi, setiap chapter akan saya beri pilihan untuk jalan cerita di chapter selanjutnya, dan para pembacalah yang akan memilih, lalu jawaban terbanyak akan saya jadikan jalan cerita untuk chapter selanjutnya.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**Start Game?**

_**Yes **_

**No**

* * *

_Eyeshield 21's characters (c) Riichiro-sensei _

_God's Game (c) midorimanju_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Prolog**

.

Tik. Tok.

Suara detik jam yang mulai tersamarkan oleh kicau burung membangunkanku. Cahaya mentari yang semangat menyinari pagi ini menerobos masuk melalui celah jendela kamarku, membuat ruangan yang bersuhu dingin kini terasa lebih hangat. Dengan malas kugerakkan tubuhku, memaksa kedua mata yang masih belum sanggup terbuka mencari sebuah benda bulat berangka.

Sial. Aku terlambat.

Hari ini adalah upacara penerimaan siswa baru di SMA Deimon. Sepertinya karena terlalu semangat tadi malam, aku jadi terlalu nyenyak tidur. Merepotkan sekali.

Dengan cepat kutinggalkan ranjang—yang sebenarnya dengan berat hati kutinggalkan, karena rasanya mereka masih menahanku untuk tetap berada di sana—dan menuju lemari pakaian. Kutatap seragam dengan blazer hijau di depanku dengan bangga, akhirnya hari ini aku resmi menjadi seorang anak SMA.

Aku segera bergegas menuju Deimon setelah mebereskan hal-hal yang penting—tidak termasuk membereskan rumah yang sekarang terlihat seperti habis dirampok, karena akan menyita waktu lebih banyak. Resiko tinggal sendiri. Ya, aku tinggal sendiri di Tokyo, sementara orang tuaku di Osaka. Melatih kemandirian, mereka bilang.

.

.

.

Seperti telah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang pelari, kakiku rasanya tidak mau berhenti berlari.

BUK.

Aku terjatuh. Secara tidak sadar, ternyata aku menabrak seseorang—ah, bukan, tiga orang. Tiga orang berpenampilan seperti preman yang kini sedang mengintimidasiku dengan tatapan 'mengerikan' mereka.

"Oi, _Chibi_. Kau tidak punya mata?" salah satu dari mereka berbicara, laki-laki berambut coklat dengan sebuah pemukul baseball di tangannya.

"Ah, dasar penganggu. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang asik membaca?" satu orang lagi menimpali, kali ini dia yang memakai kacamata dan membawa sebuah majalah JUMP.

Aku bisa merasakan keringat dingin mulai membasahi punggungku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya, pemukul itu terlihat menyeramkan. Segera aku berdiri dan membentuk sudut sembilan puluh derajat ke arah mereka.

"M-maaf! Aku tidak sengaja. Salahku yang terlalu buru-buru. Maafkan aku."

"Kau tahu konsekuensinya berurusan dengan kami?" laki-laki dengan pemukul tadi menjawab.

Aku tetap pada posisiku, tidak berani mengangkat tubuh—bahkan kepalaku—sama sekali, ataupun menjawab pertanyaannya. Pertama kesiangan, lalu bertemu preman, nanti apa lagi? Ini benar-benar hari sialku.

Suara ketukan sepatu memecah keheningan di antara kami. Kudapati sepasang kaki berdiri tepat di depanku. Aku memberanikan diri mengangkat kepala—melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Rupanya benar, salah satu dari mereka, namun bukan laki-laki yang memegang pemukul tadi, melainkan seseorang yang terlihat paling 'rapi' di antara mereka.

"Oi, nona," laki-laki itu memegang pundakku—memaksaku berdiri kembali. "Lain kali kau harus hati-hati," lanjutnya seraya berjalan melaluiku, meninggalkan dua temannya di belakang.

Aku hanya diam di tempatku, berusaha memahami apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sementara dua laki-laki yang ada di depanku kini mengejar temannya yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Oi, Kazuki. Tunggu!"

"Kenapa tidak diberi pelajaran?"

"Percuma melawan wanita. Lagipula dia sudah minta maaf."

.

.

.

Aku mendengus lega mengingat kejadian tadi. Kalau saja laki-laki berambut pirang itu tidak memaafkanku, habislah sudah. Siapa namanya tadi? Kazuki? Ah, siapapun dia, aku harus berterima kasih padanya nanti.

Langkahku terhenti tepat lima meter di dekat gerbang Deimon, hanya karena kepikiran sesuatu. Orang-orang yang kutabrak tadi memang memakai seragam Deimon, atau hanya perasaanku saja? Tapi, kenapa mereka pergi ke arah berlawanan? Ah, sudahlah.

Kuputuskan untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu dan dengan senyuman terukir di wajahku, kulangkahkan kaki menuju gedung sekolahku. Namun, aku terpaku.

Sepertinya aku ketinggalan acara pembukaannya, karena yang kulihat di depan mata adalah siswa siswi SMA Deimon yang telah sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Para senior pun sudah mulai merekrut anggota klub mereka. Yah, setidaknya aku sudah datang, bukan?

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, nikmati saja buburnya. Kulangkahkan kaki menuju papan pengumuman untuk mengetahui kelas mana yang akan kutempati satu tahun ini. Kedua mataku dengan lincah mencari sederet angka dan huruf yang menandakan identitas diriku.

"Selamat, telah diterima!"

"Selamat!"

Suara gaduh di sebelahku menyita perhatianku. Dua orang senior berseragam amefuto sedang 'melempar' seorang siswa baru. Salah satunya berambut purang dengan telinga elf, sedangkan yang lain bertubuh besar. Bisa kulihat aura gelap dari mereka saat menyelamati satu per satu murid laki-laki. Benar-benar menyeramkan.

.

.

.

"Senaaaa! Selamat, akhirnya kau diterima!"

Suara lain yang menyita perhatianku. Tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, seorang laki-laki—yang sepertinya satu angkatan denganku—sedang dipeluk seorang senior. Gadis cantik dengan rambut coklat dan wajah yang tidak seperti orang Jepang kebanyakan. Berdarah campuran, mungkin? Yang jelas, dia sangat cantik, bahkan aku iri dengan kecantikannya.

Entah hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang laki-laki yang bernama Sena—setidaknya itu yang kudengar dari senior tadi—itu sedang berusaha melarikan diri? Nampaknya dia tidak suka dipeluk. Bisa dilihat dari gerakannya yang mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan maut senior itu dan tangannya yang sedari tadi menggapai udara kosong.

DEG.

Mata kami bertemu. Bisa kulihat wajahnya memerah dan kelopak matanya mulai tertutup perlahan. Tangannya yang tadi mencoba menggenggam udara, sekarang menunjuk ke arahku—seakan meminta pertolonganku, sebelum dia mulai kehabisan tenaga.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?!

Aku hanya diam membisu. Panik, tentu saja! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berpikiran jernih saat melihat sesuatu seperti itu tepat di depanmu.

Baru saja ingin menolong orang itu, senior cantik itu melepaskan pelukannya. Syukurlah. Laki-laki itu juga terlihat lega sekali. Dia mengusap tengkuknya sambil tersenyum canggung, dengan napas yang tidak beraturan akibat pelukan tadi. Senyum yang manis, menurutku.

Aku memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sana, menuju ke kelas sambil melihat-lihat sekolah. Kejadian yang kualami hari ini semakin aneh saja, tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Aku menghela napas berat, mencoba mengurangi beban pikiranku.

.

.

.

Tiba saatnya perkenalan di dalam kelas. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya, ternyata aku berada di kelas yang sama dengan laki-laki tadi, dan dia duduk tepat di sebelahku. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, tiga orang yang kuanggap preman itu ternyata teman sekelasku juga. Yang benar saja!

Aku mengambil sebuah buku dan menenggelamkan wajahku di antara halaman-halamannya, lalu kembali mengambil napas berat. Samar-samar terdengar suara kursi bergeser dari sebelahku.

"K-Kobayakawa Sena desu!"

Perhatianku tersita saat mendengar seseorang berbicara. Jadi, benar namanya Sena. Kuperhatikan gelagat Sena yang aneh, sedari tadi dia melihat ke belakang. Penasaran, aku juga menolehkan kepalaku, dan yang kudapat adalah tatapan tidak enak dari tiga orang berandal di belakang sana.

"HAH?"

"HAAH?"

"HHHAAAHH?!"

"Apa yang kalian lihat?"

Salah satu dari mereka—orang yang mereka panggil Kazuki—bersuara. Aku dan Sena segera menggelengkan kepala dengan panik. Dan ya, yang mereka maksud 'kalian' adalah kami berdua, karena murid lain tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka—atau lebih tepatnya menganggap mereka tidak ada, bahkan Sensei juga begitu. Takut? Entahlah. Yang pasti, hari-hariku yang sempurna, akan menjadi hari yang berat selama bersekolah di sini.

.

**-Prolog End-**

* * *

**Here's Your Fate  
****Choose your destiny:**

_**Hiruma Youichi**_

_**Kobayakawa Sena**_

_**Jumonji Kazuki**_

* * *

A/N:

Yosh. Maafkan saya karena ceritanya nggak jelas ;;

Nah, di pilihan pertama ini, kalian pilih siapa karakter yang mau kalian jadikan tokoh utamanya. Saya sengaja kasih tiga pilihan aja, karena nanti (kalau fic ini jalan terus) saya mau masukin karakter tambahan dari sekolah lain. Boleh rikues kok *kedip-kedip*

Semakin banyak yang review, semakin besar kesempatan karakter favorit kalian jadi pemeran utama! /ha

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca dan saya tunggu review-nya! o/


End file.
